Britania Angel
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Alfred se encuentra a un chico que necesita de su ayuda. Aunque le dice que es un ángel, al principio se lo toma a broma, para pronto descubrir que el chico no está mintiendo. Universo Alterno. AlfredxArthur, Ángel Britania
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Ah, traigo una nueva historia, aunque me había prometido no escribir nada nuevo hasta terminar lo que ya tengo (Duh!). Pero sencillamente la historia no se va de mi cabeza. Se me ocurrió cuando esperaba un avión en el aeropuerto y ya tengo toda la historia planeada, enserio. Hasta habrá lemon (muajajajaja) pero mucho muy adelante; la historia debe desarrollarse bien.

Advertencias: esto es universo alterno. El titulo está en inglés, no es falta de ortografía, lo juro. Peco un poco de ooc (me iré al infierno por eso y aún así no me importa) y esto no es apto para diabéticos o amargados.

Britania Angel

Alfred F. Jonesx Arthur Kirkland

17 de noviembre de 2009

Invierno siempre era la temporada donde todo el mundo parecía ponerse en contra de Alfred F. Jones. Era como si todo tipo de desgracias se acumularan para ocurrir justo en esas fechas: desde que hiciera un frío del demonio hasta que las bombillas de su casa reventaran sin razón alguna.

Y eso era justamente por lo que se encontraba vagabundeando en las calles de New York desde hace más de dos horas. Por ser fecha festiva, todo estaba cerrado y sólo un imbécil como él se le ocurría salir a la calle con un clima espantoso. Las orejas, nariz y mejillas (las partes que estaban expuestas al aire frío) las tenía entumidas y enrojecidas. Iba a probar suerte por última vez en un localito que se encontraba doblando la esquina. Si estaba cerrado, se prometió a si mismo, se regresaría a su casa e invernaría hasta la llegada de la primavera, aunque eso significara, entre otras cosas, perder su trabajo.

Y justo cuando dobló la esquina: toda la calle estaba desierta. No había ningún local abierto y no había nadie caminando en la acera…ni siquiera circulaba algún coche.

-¡Ah maldición!-

El chico, completamente enfadado y echando humos por la cabeza, dio media vuelta. ¡Ya estaba atardeciendo y esa noche se la pasaría a oscuras! Ahora tendría que caminar diez cuadras de regreso a su casa. Estaba muy ocupado en decir toda la sarta de groserías posibles cuando un ruido llamo su atención: era un llanto. Alguien cerca de ahí estaba llorando. Si bien trato de ignorarlo, una sensación de incomodidad inundo su pecho.

Por alguna extraña razón, el haber crecido leyendo todo tipo de cómics le había inculcado cierto complejo de héroe… y el dejar a alguien que estaba metido en problemas no era para nada heroico. Sin duda, pensaba muy seriamente, Spiderman estaría avergonzado si lo viera abandonar a alguien en peligro.

El llanto provenía de un lugar cercano. Se escuchaba claramente gracias a que no había ruido alguno en la calle. Camino sigilosamente tratando de ubicar el lugar y no tardó pronto de encontrarlo: los sollozos provenían de un callejón que se encontraba del otro lado de la acera donde él estaba. Un callejón tan tétrico y oscuro que tenía toda la pinta de que ahí aventaban cadáveres a la mitad de la noche y si alguien entraba, no salía nunca jamás.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente- pensó, pasándose de largo, con toda la intención de llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar en la oscuridad, lamentando a creces ser un cobarde de lo peor. Pero entonces el llanto se intensificó bastante. Lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de opinión. _Tal vez la persona que estaba llorando de verdad necesitaba su ayuda._ Tragó saliva y cruzó la calle.

Cuando estaba a la entrada del callejón, trato de divisar algo en éste, pero estaba lleno de todo tipo de cachivaches. El llanto era bien audible y se originaba justo detrás de una caja que se encontraba al final.

-¿H-Hola?

Tensando el cuerpo pon completo, fue a ver. Tal vez demasiado inocente para no pensar que alguien podría estar tendiéndole una trampa y esperándolo con un cuchillo. Los héroes, al fin de cuentas, nunca piensan que las personas pueden tener malas intenciones.

Alfred esperaba encontrarse con alguna chica a la que le había robado el bolso o algo por el estilo, pero la persona que había estado llorando amargamente todo el tiempo era un chico. Estaba sentado en el piso, con una túnica tan holgada y corta que le sorprendía que no estuviera azul por el frío, además, tenía un par de alas en la espalda que seguramente formaban parte de un disfraz.

-¿Oye, estás bien?- preguntó amablemente

El chico dejo de sollozar por un momento; alzó la vista lentamente y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Sinceramente, era un chico muy bonito: sus ojos eran de un verde vivo y su cabello era de un rubio bastante claro, tenía unas cejas bastante pobladas que se veían graciosas…y olía a vino.

-Halloween ya pasó, amigo…-agregó, tratando de ser gracioso y poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Él había pensado en hacer la buena labor del día y sólo se había topado con alguien a quien se le habían pasado las copas. Seguramente una noche antes su novia lo había terminado por llevar ese estúpido disfraz, se había emborrachado durante toda la noche y por eso lloraba ahora a mares.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza, tratando de limpiar en vano las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Quiso decir algo pero sólo logro balbucear cosas sin sentido antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Alfred trato de ser paciente, pero lo arrolló con toda una horda de preguntas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En dónde vives? ¿Tu familia sabe de tu paradero? ¿No tienes frío? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te ves ridículo con esa ropa?-

El otro tardó varios minutos antes de contestar una sola de sus preguntas muy, muy pausadamente.

-Bri…ta…nia-

-¿Britania?- repitió el ojiazul, con algo de sorna. _¿Qué diantres era ese tipo de nombre?_- ¿Te llamas Britania?-

El chico asintió.

-Bien… Yo soy Alfred F. Jones ¿Qué estás haciendo en un callejón como éste? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

El ojiverde volvió a asentir.

-Me robaron…-

Alfred se tensó levemente. Al fin de cuentas, el chico con el nombre rarito si estaba metido en problemas. Sacó su teléfono celular, dispuesto a llamar a la policía y reportar el asunto cuando el otro agregó:

-…mi aureola-

El ojiazul se le quedó viendo con cara de poco amigos, guardando su celular.

-¿Estás drogado, amigo?-

-¡Es enserio!- protestó el otro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse otra vez de lágrimas- ¡Un maldito idiota me robó mi aureola cuando le estaba concediendo un milagro!-

-Uy, para ser un "ángel" tienes una gran bocota- comentó Jones con sarcasmo.- A ver, Britania… ¿Qué tipo de ángel eres? ¿Un querubín? ¿Un ángel vengador? ¿O uno del Apocalipsis?

-¡Soy el ángel de las causas perdidas, idiota!- contestó el otro furioso, dando un puñetazo en el piso. Al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia que no se lo tomara enserio, pero _¿que no los borrachitos también se ponían agresivos?_

-¿Y por eso estás llorando?-

El ojiverde volvió a asentir.

-Estás exagerando, amigo, una aureola de plástico pintado de dorado la puedes comprar en cualquier lugar donde vendan disfraces…-

Britania le dirigió una genuina mirada de rencor.

-¿Crees que te estoy tomando el pelo?-

Jones asintió, sonriendo.

-Puedes llamar desde mi celular a alguien de tu familia para que te venga a recoger- habló, ofreciéndole el susodicho aparato- Ya casi anochece y hay muchos maleantes por ahí que pueden hacerte daño…-

El ojiverde lo miró bastante ofendido.

-Si no me crees, está bien. Se nota a leguas que eres un imbécil…- respondió, haciéndose el muy digno y poniéndose de pie sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Ey! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, no tienes por que insultarme!- objetó el ojiazul bastante malhumorado y también poniéndose de pie. Como estaba frente a frente con Britania, notó que éste era más bajito que él por varios centímetros. Al parecer, el menor también lo notó por que se sonrojó violentamente. Era muy gracioso verlo ahí, tratándose de hacer el valiente, cuando estaba hecho todo un desastre.

-Bueno, amigo, suerte con tu aureola…-habló el americano, dándose la vuelta y yéndose de ahí, pero Britania lo sujetó con fuerza de la parte de atrás de la sudadera que llevaba.

-P-Por favor, a-ayúdame…- balbuceó el ojiverde, temblando ligeramente.

Alfred volteó a verlo y casi le dio un paro cardiaco. El menor lo miraba con una expresión tan desesperada que junto con las lágrimas y el rubor de sus mejillas era prácticamente imposible decirle que no. Suspiró suavemente y le despeinó el cabello con cariño.

-Está bien-susurró. En aquel momento Britania esbozó la sonrisa más dulce que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico, como todas las bombillas estaban reventadas, prácticamente casi todo estaba en penumbras. La poca luz que había era la del alumbrado público que se filtraba por las ventanas. Su casa se ubicaba dentro de un condominio; justo en el segundo piso del edificio.

Alfred suspiró cansadamente. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en darse una ducha caliente, cenar algo y dormir. Britania, parado a su lado, veía todo el lugar con curiosidad.

-No es mucho, pero aquí vivo…-habló, caminando despacio con cuidado de no golpearse con algo. Su casa era pequeña, pero estaba bien amueblada. Tenía una sala, una cocina-comedor, un baño y un cuarto donde dormía cómodamente. Las ventanas eran grandes y abarcaban casi desde el piso hasta el techo. Llegó hasta la cocina sin ningún percance y encendió unas velas, logrando iluminar más el lugar.

-Puedes tomar un baño- indicó, señalando la puerta de éste (que se encontraba en un pasillo) y ofreciéndole un vaso con una vela- llévate esto para iluminarte y ten cuidado de no golpearte. La llave del agua caliente es la de la izquierda.

Britania asintió quedamente, pero tenía una situación.

-P-pero no tengo ropa con que cambiarme…-

-Te dejaré un pijama en la puerta- contestó el otro-. Tengo muchas, pero puede que te queden grandes, eres mucho más pequeño que yo…-

El ojiverde se sonrojó y fue hacía el baño. Minutos después, Alfred escuchó el agua de la regadera correr. Mientras improvisaba unos sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y calentaba un poco de leche con chocolate, se quedó pensando en el chico. Hablaba con un acento chistoso que le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Además ¿De dónde venía? Por su cabeza cruzaron todo tipo de historias descabelladas del por qué se había escondido en ese tétrico callejón: desde que se había escapado de su casa por una riña familiar y no quería admitirlo, hasta que era un prófugo de la ley. Por su seguridad, guardó todos los cuchillos en un cajón en el que podía echarse llave.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó un pijama azul que le quedaba pequeña y que tal vez al chico le podía quedar bien. La dejó en la puerta del baño y un par de minutos después, vio como la puerta se abría y una manita tomaba la ropa. Regresó al cuarto y sacó un par de cobijas. Le prepararía al chico una cama improvisada en el sillón donde poder dormir y al día siguiente hablaría muy seriamente con él.

-¿Alfred?-

El susodicho volteó y se encontró con Britania, quien sólo se había puesto la parte de abajo del pijama. Aún tenía puesto lo que él creía eran las alas de utilería.

-¿Qué pasa?-

El ojiverde le enseñó la parte de arriba del pijama.

-No puedo ponerme esto, necesitas hacerle unos agujeros para que las alas puedan pasar…-

El otro bufó, acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué sencillamente no te quitas las alas y ya?- contestó, poniéndose detrás de él para quitárselas pero… no había nada que quitar. Las alas nacían limpiamente desde la piel de la espalda del menor. No eran alas de utilería que se amarraran con un cinturón a la espalda. Eran Alas. ALAS DE VERDAD.

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos, lleno de terror. Retrocedió tan bruscamente que se pegó en los riñones con una mesita que estaba ahí, tropezando y cayendo bruscamente al piso. Aunque el golpe le había dolido muchísimo, siguió retrocediendo arrastrándose por el piso. Lo único que le importaba era alejarse de ese_ fenómeno_.

-¡TÚ!- chilló señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para poder expresar el terror que le inspiraba- ¡TÚ!-

Britania frunció el cejo, bastante molesto por la exagerada reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no te lo había dicho antes? ¡Soy un ángel!-

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡TÚ NO ERES UN ÁNGEL!- corrigió el otro, casi al borde del llanto. ¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO FENÓMENO DE CIRCO!-

-¡OYE! ¡Eso es bastante grosero!-

-¡ESTOY EN LO CIERTO! ¡POR ESO ESTABAS EN ESE CALLEJÓN! ¡TE ESTABAS ESCONDIENDO POR QUE SEGURAMENTE TE ESTÁN BUSCANDO!-

-¡NO SOY NINGÚN FENÓMENO DE CIRCO!- chilló el otro a todo pulmón. Cayó al piso y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Quería echarse a llorar amargamente. Le dolía en el alma que la persona que le iba a ayudar lo había insultado cruelmente.

Alfred abrió los ojos aún más al verlo así. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente y sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Lo que estaba pasando de verdad tenía que se una broma de mal gusto. ¿Un ángel? ¿UN ÁNGEL? Nunca había creído en eso. Siempre había pensado que los ángeles eran puro invento de la religión ¿y ahora se le presentaba uno? ¿Cómo era posible? Trató de calmarse, pero el miedo había invadido cada célula de su cuerpo.

-P-Por favor- sollozó el ángel quedamente, quitando las manos de su rostro. Tenía los ojos rebozados de lágrimas y la semioscuridad del lugar le daban un brillo misterioso-. No te haré ningún tipo de daño, te lo juro…-

El ojiazul tragó saliva con dificultad. Aunque su instinto le decía que se echara a correr y salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, hizo todo lo contrario. Lentamente y con mucha cautela, se acercó al ojiverde. Britania comenzó a sollozar mientras miraba suplicantemente cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando Alfred estuvo prácticamente a su lado, una ternura que le inspiraba el ojiverde hizo que lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo abrazara con fuerza. Britania se echó a llorar y lo abrazó también, buscando refugio en su regazo y sintiendo por primera vez en toda su vida, una extraña calidez que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

¡Ah sí! ¡Ódienme! Soy tan ñoña, snif, snif… P-pero Arthur necesita más amor en todas sus expresiones. Además, creo que no hay algún fic donde se centre en esta faceta del personaje.

El fic apenas comienza. En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá más acerca de la historia del pobre Britania y cómo afrontará la vida real. Con esto de la crisis, hasta a él le tocará tener que trabajar para comer (Muajajajajaja).

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios, por favor? *o*?


	2. Chapter 2

Britania Angel

Alfred F. Jonesx Arthur Kirkland

6 de diciembre de 2009

Britania siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos de Alfred, quien no pudo articular palabra alguna para tratar de consolarlo. ¿Qué demonios podría haberle dicho? Aún seguía sin creer en la magnitud de la situación en la que se había metido. Poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormido. Los dos, sentados sobre el piso y recargándose mutuamente en el cuerpo del otro, hicieron tal equilibrio que se mantuvieron en la misma posición hasta la mañana del otro día.

Lo que los hizo despertar a ambos fue el ruido de la alarma que el americano tenía en su celular: la marcha imperial de Star Wars, tema que siempre acompañaba a Darth Vader cuando entraba en escena. Alfred abrió los ojos poco a poco y, aunque estaba entumido y adolorido por mantenerse en la misma posición mucho tiempo, vio como Britania despertaba lentamente. El ojiverde volteó a verlo cuando notó que lo miraba a lo que, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, el ojiazul se apartó de su lado.

-Y-ya es de mañana- dijo, parándose de ahí y dejándolo en el piso.

Britania bostezó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, se sorprendió por la decoración del lugar: las paredes tenían una enorme variedad de pósters de extraterrestres grises, con pinta de ser unos malditos y enormes ojos apareciendo en primer plano; que compartían el espacio con pósters de Batman, Superman y Spiderman.

El olor a café pronto invadió toda la casa. Alfred había puesto la cafetera y se embriaga con aspirar el dulce olor que emitía, Britania en cambio… no.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó -. Huele horrible.

-No es cierto. No huele horrible- masculló el otro desde la cocina-. ¡El olor del café, mi querido Britania, es el olor de la victoria!-

-Ugh…- se quejó el menor, poniéndose de pie y entrando a la cocina-. Siento nauseas de tan sólo olerlo…-

Jones lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te pido de la manera más atenta que no insultes al café estando yo presente, por favor- replicó enfadado y bastante serio. El otro ni siquiera se inmutó en lo que había dicho pues había fijado su atención en el café, viéndolo con una verdadera cara de asco y tapándose la nariz. Alfred lo miró a él.

Si no fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que tenía dos alas naciéndole en la espalda, Britania se veía prácticamente como un chico común. Cualquier otra persona, ante el hecho de tener un ángel enfrente, disponible (talvez) a responder cualquier tipo de pregunta de índole teológica, lo hubiera hecho: _¿Existe dios? ¿Hay vida después de la muerte? ¿Existe el cielo y el infierno? _Pero Alfred no. Sólo le comentó, bastante desilusionado y con lagrimitas en los ojos:

-Hubiera sido más interesante haberme encontrado a un ser de otra galaxia…-

Para su suerte, Britania no lo escuchó. Estaba más interesado en examinar el líquido que caía gota a gota en la cafetera que no le prestó atención a lo que dijo. Seguía con el torso descubierto (Sólo tenía el pantalón de la pijama) y Alfred no pudo evitar quedársele viendo. Estiró su mano, con toda la intención de tocar las plumas, cuando el otro chico se giró a verlo

-Tengo hambre…-

-Sí, sí- respondió el otro, disimulando el movimiento de la mano, prendiendo un pequeño radio que había ahí e inundando la cocina con música pop: One foot boy, una canción de Mika, sonaba muy alto y los contagiaba de un ritmo pegajoso.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Completamente extrañado de tener visitas matutinas, fue a abrir. Britania se quedó parado donde estaba, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía el otro rubio.

Era Vash Zwingli. Un suizo, dueño del edificio, que cobraba el alquiler cada inicio de mes, sin dar plazo alguno de retraso.

-Tenemos que hablar- habló secamente, sin saludar y por la expresión que tenía en la cara, estaba bastante enfadado.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Algún idiota, léase: tú, reventó el sistema eléctrico ayer…-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-chilló el otro, sorprendido- ¡¿YO?!-

-Si y tu chistecito me salió muy caro,_ yankee, _me debes 1000 dólares-

-¡¿1000 DÓLARES?!- gritó, a punto de desfallecer- ¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO!-

-¡No estoy bromeando, _Yankee_!-respondió el otro, gritando más fuerte y enfrascándose en una pelea con éste a base de gritos y chillidos donde el ganador, al parecer, sería aquel que berreara más fuerte. No porque Vash fuera más bajito que Alfred se iba a dejar amedrentar.

Mientras Britania se tapaba los oídos con fuerza y miraba con el ceño fruncido el espectáculo barato que tenían montado, notó algo: detrás del chico gritón había otra persona más bajita que él, y estaba temblando. Caminó un par de pasos para verla mejor y vio que era una chica con un listón en el cabello. Una niña tan parecida al gritón que bien podrían ser hermanos gemelos. La niña notó su mirada y volteó a verlo. El contacto apenas duro unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que la chiquilla se pusiera más colorada que un tomate.

-¡Deberías estar agradecido que te estoy cobrando a plazos y no todo de una vez!- chilló Vash, con unas venas sobresaliéndole del cuello a causa del esfuerzo. Alfred estaba rojo de ira

-¡Y te vas a ganar el cielo todo por eso!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

El suizo estaba a punto de contestarle de nuevo cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en su chaqueta.

-Hermano… por favor…-

Lily, su hermana menor, tenía cara de vergüenza y se veía incómoda. Miró a su alrededor y entendió por qué: los ocupantes vecinos del mismo piso miraban el espectáculo desde el filo de sus puertas, bastante molestos por todo el griterío.

-Quiero ese dinero, Jones… hoy- sentenció el chico, tratando de disimular que se había puesto nervioso. Tomó la mano de su hermana (que miró por última vez a Britania) y ambos se fueron de ahí. Alfred cerró dando un portazo y los vecinos, al ver que el pleito se había acabado, hicieron lo mismo.

Britania miró a Alfred sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. El americano se pasó de largo y se tiró en el piso, dando vueltas sobre éste mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, haciendo rabietas por más de diez minutos, hasta que se cansó. El otro chico se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No- contestó secamente- Tengo una deuda de mil dólares por que según Vash, ese _roba-dinero_, yo jodí el sistema eléctrico. COSA QUE NO ES CIERTO. Y ahora debo pagarle a plazos o de contado. ¡Y como no tengo el dinero, deberá ser a plazos y me robará aún más dinero!- agregó, exasperado.

-¿Si no hay electricidad como es que…?

-Por eso me esta saliendo caro el chistecito- contestó, interrumpiéndole y sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación- contrató a los malditos electricistas más caros que pudo encontrar, pero que le solucionaron el problema en un par de horas. Eso fue mientras yo estaba buscando las bombillas… ¡que se reventaron solas!-

Britania le palmeó la cabeza con cariño, como un gesto de buena fe. Alfred se le quedo viendo fijamente sin estar muy convencido de su gesto. Sus ojos dejaron atrás los ojos verdes del otro para ver las alas.

-¿Puedo tocarlas…?-preguntó lentamente. Britania ensanchó sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa y asintió torpemente, girándose para que el otro pudiera hacerlo.

Alfred cambió de posición y se sentó en el piso. Con cuidado y casi con un toque ternura, tocó con las yemas de los dedos el nacimiento de las alas en la espalda, logrando hacer que el ojiverde se estremeciera con el contacto. Después, con ambas manos, acarició las plumas. Se sentían tan suaves y livianas que parecían hechas de seda.

-Es increíble…- susurró maravillado, frotando las yemas de sus dedos con unas plumas y dándoles un pequeño tironcito, disfrutando de la apacible sensación que le transmitían. Era como si estuviera flotando dentro de una burbuja de colores donde todo estaba bien…hasta que Britania soltó un leve gemido que lo hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- balbuceó aterrado, pensando que había lastimado al chico con lo que había hecho, pero Britania sólo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡N-no pasa nada!- contestó, sin voltearlo a ver y hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, como si estuviera avergonzado. El ojiazul, nada convencido con la respuesta, gateó en el piso y lo rodeó hasta tenerlo de frente.

Britania no tenía pinta alguna de haber sentido dolor, como el creía. Las mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración estaba agitada, los ojos rebosados de lágrimas y temblaba ligeramente. Alfred podría ser un imbécil todo el tiempo, pero comprendió a la perfección que tipo de sensaciones había tenido el chico al haberle acariciado las plumas. _Lo peor del caso es que él también se había emocionado…un poquito._

-¡Ewwwwwww!-exclamó, mirando automáticamente hacía abajo, esperando ver un bulto (que encontró) en los pantalones del otro y poniéndose rojo como tomate -¡Se supone que tú no deberías tener algo entre las piernas!- chilló. No era un experto en religión ni nada por el estilo, pero_ ¿Qué no se suponía que los ángeles eran seres asexuados? _

Britania negó frenéticamente, poniéndose más rojo aún.

-N-nunca…alguien…había tocado mis alas- susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo que se moría de la pena-. L-Lo siento.

Alfred abrió la boca, incrédulo. Había sido él quien había acariciado sus alas y ahora se sentía un vulgar pervertido.

-Ve al baño- indicó, cerrando los ojos para evitar verlo. No recordaba algún momento, en toda su vida, donde se hubiera sentido tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento. Quería que el piso del departamento se abriera y el cayera hasta el primer piso y así morirse con todos los huesos rotos y todos los órganos internos reventados por el golpe. Prefería morir así y no de vergüenza, como lo hacía en ese instante.

-¿Y q-qué se supone que debo hacer?-

-¡Usa tu imaginación!- gruñó el otro, dándole un empujoncito.

Britania obedeció, sin estar muy seguro de qué se suponía tenía que hacer en el baño. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado como idiota, tranquilizándose poco a poco, dejando que la fuerte (y desconocida para él) excitación del momento se desvaneciera y abandonara su cuerpo. Mientras, Alfred se daba de topes contra el piso. De verdad, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de la magnitud que llegaba a tener su estupidez.

Cuando Britania salió del baño, unos quince minutos después del "incidente", Alfred, tratando de hacer que no había pasado nada, lo estaba esperando con un cambio de ropa nuevo. Al fin de cuentas, le había dicho, no podía estar en pijama todo el tiempo. El ángel fue a cambiarse a la recámara.

El cambio de ropa consistía en unos jeans de un color azul oscuro y una playera del mismo color. Los pantalones le quedaban flojos (a pesar de ser unos que ya no le entraban a Alfred ni en sueños) y tuvo que ajustarlos con un cinturón. La playera tenía unos agujeros en la espalda bastante considerables, así que ya no tuvo problemas con las alas. Cuando estaba terminándose de amarrar las agujetas de los tennis, también propiedad de Alfred, éste le lanzó una chamarra en la cabeza.

-Úsala- avisó- saldremos a conseguir esos malditos focos y un desayuno decente.

* * *

La casa de Alfred se ubicaba en el distrito de Brooklyn, un lugar bastante "tranquilo" a comparación de los demás distritos de la ciudad de New York, donde las actividades nunca terminaban.

Ambos salieron a la calle a conseguir los focos nuevos para no volver a pasar una noche a oscuras. En la primera esquina, tomaron un autobús del transporte público. Gracias a dios, pensó el americano al ver, por la ventana, como algunos locales estaban abriendo: las actividades parecían regresar poco a poco a la normalidad. Sino hubiera sido por el contratiempo de haberse encontrado a un ángel en un callejón tétrico (y el hecho de que se le hubieran reventado todos los focos de su casa) hubiera ido a celebrar el año nuevo al Times Squire como cualquier neoyorquino hacía en esa fecha. Britania, que estaba sentado a su lado, veía todo con curiosidad. Gracias a la enorme chamarra que llevaba puesta, las alas quedaban escondidas y así no pasaba frío alguno.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en el autobús hasta que se bajaron en una zona mucho más comercial que donde estaba la casa de Alfred. La calle estaba llena de locales diferentes: tintorerías, farmacias, cafeterías, tiendas de electrónicos y hasta un pequeño mercado. El lugar estaba bastante abarrotado de gente, así que el ojiverde se sujeto de la sudadera del otro.

-¿A dónde vamos, Alfred?-le preguntó, mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

-Por aquí- contestó, tomándolo de la mano y empezando a caminar. Britania podía perderse si no lo cuidaba bien. Aunque New York era una ciudad maravillosa, también podía ser un poco peligrosa para alguien que nunca había andado en ella. Además, se sentía como si estuviera cuidando a un niño pequeño.

Caminaron unas dos cuadras, entre empujones y un viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos, por más abrigados que fueran. Britania tenía la nariz roja, los ojos llorosos por el frío y ya no quería seguir a la intemperie. Estaba a punto de quejarse con Alfred, cuando éste, que caminaba unos pasos delante, volteó a verlo con una sonrisita.

-Hemos llegado-

Entraron en un local que pasaba bastante desapercibido. Era una cafetería, donde a diferencia del cruel exterior, hacía un calor bastante agradable. La decoración del lugar era encantadora: con sillas y mesas de madera, cuyos manteles eran de color rojo y blanco. En la pared, justo detrás de donde estaba la caja, había una enorme bandera canadiense. Si bien no era un local muy grande, era un lugar bastante acogedor. El sólo entrar inspiraba una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Se quedaron parados en la entrada, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Y ese algo no tardó mucho.

-¡Alfred!-

Un chico de lentes, muy parecido a Alfred, se alejó de la mesa que estaba atendiendo y se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos. El aludido soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Hola Martín-

-Soy Matthew…- corrigió el otro-. ¡Es tan raro! ¡Casi nunca vienes aquí a visitarme!-agregó, bastante contento. Pronto sus ojos violetas prestaron atención al chico que acompañaba su hermano y éste recordó que no lo había presentado.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea… Bueno, te presentó a _Briiiiiii_…. ¡Arthur!-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron confundidos tanto Matthew como Britania.

-¡Arthur!- siguió el chico, soltando una risita nerviosa-. Vino de visita y se quedará unos días conmigo- continuó. Su hermano sonrió y estiró su mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Matthew Williams- se presentó. Arthur estrecho la mano del chico mientras se le quedaba viendo muy fijamente, después de ver a Alfred con cara de recelo.

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi- comentó. El otro se le quedó viendo con cara de no que no entendía a que se refería.

-Arthur amaría unos hot cakes, Max- habló Alfred para tratar de zanjar la situación, sabiendo de antemano que su hermano le preguntaría de qué estaba hablando - Y yo también…-

-Soy Matthew…-le recriminó, antes de irse de ahí. Alfred y Britania se fueron a sentar en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la puerta. El ángel tuvo que sentarse casi al filo de la silla para no aplastar sus alas con el respaldo.

-¿_Arthur_?- preguntó enfadado el ojiverde- ¿Qué es eso de "Arthur"? Yo no me llamo así…-

-No te voy a llamar "Britania" delante de la gente- le contestó, usando el mismo tono quejoso -. Es muy raro…y suena como nombre de ahora en adelante te llamaré… Arthur- habló, casi tomándose a lo ligera-. Sí, Arthur. Me gusta ese nombre…-

El ángel lo miró con recelo, casi negándose a creer lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

-Pero aún necesitas un apellido- continuó Jones, sin tener la más mínima idea que ponerle…hasta que miró con atención el bote de la mermelada que había en la mesa, junto a un bote de miel de Maple-. Kirkland- habló, leyendo la etiqueta del bote-. Tu nombre completo de ahora en adelante es Arthur Kirkland- finalizó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El ángel casi se fue de espaldas ante eso. _-Dios mío- pensó-. Me he encontrado con el hombre más imbécil del universo._

-Bueno, esta haciendo mucho calor-habló, tratando de dejar el asunto estúpido de "Arthur Kirkland" a un lado, del que después se ocuparía-. ¿Puedo quitarme la chamarra? Me estoy ahogando-

-Sí, claro-

El ojiverde se quitó la chamarra y liberó sus alas. Si bien no eran enormes, mucha de la gente que estaba en la cafetería, que notó las alas, lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

10 minutos después, Mathew regresó con una bandeja, en donde había dos platos con una enorme montaña de hot cakes bañados en miel y con un pedazo de mantequilla en la cima; también llevaba una taza de café y dos taza de té. Le sirvió un plato a cada uno. La taza de café se la dejo a su hermano, una taza de té era para Britania y la otra para él, que se sentó junto con ellos.

-Es de limón- le aviso al ojiverde, sonriendo calidamente- No me dijiste qué querías de tomar, así que te traje un poco de té… a ustedes les gusta mucho ¿No?

El ángel volteó a verlo, sin comprender por que había llegado a esa conclusión. Alfred no les prestó atención para nada: estaba más ocupado en llenarse la boca de comida.

-Eres inglés ¿No es así?-continuó el canadiense, sonando bastante nervioso. Al parecer, creía que había metido la pata- Es que tienes el acento…

Britania sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, claro…-contestó- Gracias.

El otro sonrío, aliviado. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto un detalle: el chico tenía dos alas en la espalda, que minutos antes no había visto, por que llevaba puesto la chamarra.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunto con curiosidad -¿Por qué tienes alas?-

-_Eun Didrau_- contestó Alfred, con la boca llena, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ninguno de los otros dos entendió lo que dijo y sólo lo miraron con lástima.

-Es un disfraz- habló Britania como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos, dándole un sorbo a su té y restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Mathew hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Están bastante bien- contestó- Se ven muy realistas… ¿Las hiciste tú?-

-Sí, gracias- contestó el chico por cortesía. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba nervioso. Sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía esa conversación y no quería ser grosero con Mathew: no tenía ganas de repetir el "incidente" que había tenido antes con Alfred. Sin embargo, la suerte parecía no estar de su parte, por que Mathew le hizo la tan temible pregunta, en un tono realmente soñador, mientras estiraba la mano tímidamente:

-¿Puedo tocarlas?-

Britania cerró los ojos con fuerza, dispuesto a negar con la cabeza y disculparse, pero no fue necesario. Alfred se tragó a la fuerza el pedazo de hot cake que tenía en la boca y aparto la mano de Matthew, que no había aguantado la curiosidad y ya había tocado unas plumas con la yema de los dedos, de un brusco manotazo.

Tanto el ángel como Williams lo miraron con los ojos como platos. Jones tardó un par de segundos en comprender que lo que había hecho, había sido bastante grosero.

-Lo siento Malcom- se disculpó, tratando de zanjar la discusión- P-pero… esas alas son importantes ¡Está haciendo cosplay!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Por segunda vez, en menos de una hora, los otros dos rubios miraron a Alfred como si estuviera loco y gritaron lo mismo, completamente sincronizados. Pero al chico no le importó. De hecho, cuando terminó de decir su frase, una sonrisita idiota se formó en su cara casi instantáneamente.

-¡Pero como no lo pensé antes!- exclamó para sí, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa-. ¡Ponte la chamarra, Arthur, tenemos que ir a ver a alguien!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van?-preguntó su hermano horrorizado mientras el ojiverde, que tampoco comprendía a qué se refería, obedecía lo que había dicho- ¡Pero Arthur ni siquiera ha probado sus hot cakes!-

-¡Será para la próxima, Marshall!- contestó Alfred, abriendo la puerta y tomando de la mano a Britania, que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse por que el otro le dio un empujoncito para salir primero- ¡Gracias por todo!-

-¡SOY MATTHEEEEW!- gritó Williams a todo pulmón, pero Jones no lo escuchó, por que justo en ese momento, cerró la puerta después de salir.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

¡Ah, este episodio me causo varios dolores de cabeza! Espero que les haya gustado XD! Le tuve que cortar un pedazo que anexaré al inicio del otro capitulo ¿La razón? Ya estaba quedando muy largo y para algunas personas, los episodios largos son tediosos. Así que mejor lo deje hasta ahí. Dios ¿En qué trabajara Britania? XD

¡One foot boy es una canción que me encanta! Jo, jo, jo, amo promocionar a Mika cada vez puedo XD

Por cierto, la marca Kirkland si existe, aunque no es de mermeladas, sino de nueces de india. Lo descubrí mientras estaba en la casa de una tía y vi que había un bote que decía "Kirkland" en su cocina LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Britania Angel

Alfred F. Jonesx Arthur Kirkland

6 de Febrero de 2010

El frío no había dado tregua alguna. Apenas habían salido de la cálida cafetería de Mathew cuando Britania ya quería regresar de nuevo. El viento le calaba en las mejillas y sabía que sólo era cuestión de pocos minutos para que se le entumecieran. Antes era ajeno a cuestiones de sensaciones, pero desde que había perdido la aureola estaba descubriendo todo un nuevo mundo.

La gente seguía pasando apresuradamente a su lado, sin tener el cuidado necesario de evitar empujarlo o chocar con él distraídamente. Si Alfred no lo hubiera estado sujetando de la mano, seguramente hubiera terminado arrastrado por la gente. El ojiazul susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a oír bien, pero tenía una expresión de idiota que le causaba cierta incomodidad.

-¿A dónde vamos, Alfred?- preguntó, con un poco de incertidumbre. El chico lo miró con una sonrisita que le daba a entender que todo estaba bien.

-A conseguir el dinero que necesito…-

Britania no quedó muy convencido con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Tardaron varios minutos, y caminaron muchas cuadras, antes de que al fin Alfred se detuviera enfrente de un edificio. El lugar, por afuera, no parecía la gran cosa, pero una vez dentro se notaba una gran vida comercial. Había distintos locales de varios tipos, desde restaurantes hasta tiendas de ropa. En el lobby se encontraba un mapa enorme donde indicaba la ubicación de cada uno de los locales que había, justo al lado de una pizarra de anuncios. En ese momento, un chico bajito de cabello negro se encontraba pegando un cartel. Alfred pegó un grito de felicidad cuando lo vio.

-¡Kikuuuuuu!-

Alfred fue a su encuentro, llevándose a Britania casi volando, arrastrándolo por una mano. El chico volteó al escuchar su nombre y encontró bastante incómodo el que Alfred corriera para saludarlo, varias personas los miraban con desaprobación.

-Buenos días, Alfred-san…- saludó cortésmente el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡Hellouuuuu!-contestó el otro, sonriendo. Tal y como había pasado con Mathew, la presencia de Britania llamó la atención del otro chico, quien se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa de cortesía. El rubio de inmediato lo presentó-. Él es Arthur Kirkland, es un amigo que está de visita y viene de Inglaterra-

El otro hizo una reverencia y se presentó por si mismo:

-Yo soy Kiku Honda, mucho gusto de conocerlo.

Britania iba a abrir la boca para contesta el saludo, pero Jones lo interrumpió por completo.

-Va a quedarse mucho tiempo y necesita un empleo de medio tiempo- continuó, poniendo ojos de perro a medio morir para conseguir su objetivo- ¿Podrías darle trabajo en tu restaurante?-

La mirada de Kiku se iluminó al instante, mientras que Britania se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, con ganas de hundirle un puñetazo en el estómago a Alfred.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó emocionado, con una sonrisa- ¡Justo acabo de poner un anuncio de que necesito a alguien en mi restaurante!-

* * *

Kiku Honda tenía un restaurante japonés en el quinto piso del edificio. El chico era todo un Otaku y su fanatismo se reflejaba en los afiches de chicas lindas y sonrientes de ojos enormes colgados en las paredes. Había un pequeño escenario, con karaoke incluido, en una esquina del lugar.

Como todavía no era hora de abrir, el restaurante estaba para ellos solos. Honda había preparado té y, junto con galletitas de arroz, les había ofrecido un poco.

-La comida no es mala, el ambiente es bastante agradable y hasta tengo un…a camarera muy simpática- explicaba el chico, un poco deprimido. Los tres estaban sentados sobre cojines, formando un triángulo. El japonés estaba enfrente de los otros dos- Pero el restaurante chino que está del otro lado me está haciendo picadillo con la competencia. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a anunciar mi restaurante en la calle…-

Britania lo miró con compasión, sintiendo simpatía por el chico y hasta animándose a hacer el trabajo por el que no le habían pedido su opinión. Alfred, por su parte, estaba que echaba chispitas de felicidad por los ojos.

-Arthur es perfecto para el trabajo, te lo juro- decía lleno de emoción- Además, ¡mira esto!-. Con cuidado de no romperle un brazo al ojiverde, le sacó la chamarra y liberó sus alas. Kiku no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos como platos y con lagrimitas de emoción se les quedó viendo fijamente. El observado sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y enrojecían a causa de la vergüenza.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Honda, completamente maravillado, seguía observando las alas del ojiverde. Britania miraba a Alfred con ganas de patearlo por la terrible situación incómoda en la que lo había metido y éste último tenía una sonrisita idiota en la cara por que sabía que su amiguito ya había conseguido el trabajo.

De repente, haciendo mucho ruido, la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió.

-¡Buenos Días, Kikuuuuuu!-

La camarera de la que había hablado el oriental minutos antes, había llegado. El problema es que, por más mona que fuera la falda rosa que llevaba puesta y las uñas tan bellamente decoradas que tenía, Alfred y Britania sabían que era un chico.

-Buenos días Feliks-san-

El rubio llevaba puesto una falda rosa con un top del mismo color que hacía juego, y unas botas blancas de plataforma que lo hacían ver 10 centímetros más alto que de lo que en verdad era. El chico observo con sus adormilados ojos verdes a los extraños, antes de abrirlos desmesuradamente y chillar agudamente:

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Esas alas son como que totalmente lindas!-

Se acercó corriendo hacía donde estaba Britania y estiró su mano para tocarlas. El pobre ángel, y Alfred, sabían lo que vendría. Britania cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que Jones trato de detener al emocionado rubio, cuyas manos estaban a escasos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo. Y de repente, sin que ninguno de los tres lo esperara, Feliks fue detenido en seco por Kiku.

Una de las manos del japonés había sujetado por la muñeca al polaco, con una rapidez que hizo pensar a Alfred que su amigo era un Ninja de verdad. Britania abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo de lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, Feliks-san, pero no puedo permitir que arruines un cosplay de tan alta calidad- hablo, usando un tono serio.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de carmín a causa de la vergüenza y de enojo.

-O sea Kiku, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Eres como que totalmente denso con estos temas de disfrazarse…- habló, soltándose del agarre del chico y sobándose la muñeca. Recordando algo súbitamente, el enojo se le paso en un segundo y volvió a parlotear emocionado- Hablando de disfraces ¿Ya terminaste el nuevo de sirvienta para mi? Amo como que totalmente ese fetiche…-

El japonés asintió y disculpándose con los otros dos chicos, desapareció, con el rubio, detrás de una puerta que decía "Sólo empleados". Britania aprovechó la situación para fulminar a Alfred con una mirada asesina.

-¿Trabajar aquí?- chilló -¿Desde cuándo decides lo qué tengo qué hacer?-

El ojiazul sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Vas vivir conmigo ¿No? Digamos que con el dinero que ganes, y me des- hizo especial énfasis en las últimas tres palabras- estaremos a mano con todos los posibles gastos de luz, electricidad, gas y comida que generes- explicó, sonando muy formal. Aunque la verdad es que con el sueldo que ganaba en su empleo de medio tiempo, no le alcanzaba para pagar la deuda con el Suizo y mantener a los dos. En esos momentos, el ojiverde sintió unos enormes deseos soltarle un puñetazo a Alfred en la cara, no por el hecho de que tuviera que ponerse a trabajar, sino por que tenía que trabajar **ahí**, junto con un polaco chiflado y donde seguramente terminaría vestido de niña también, exhibiéndose a la mitad de la calle.

-Ah, me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir- comenzó a susurrar rápidamente el ángel, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y comenzando a balancearse hacía enfrente, muerto de vergüenza. Un gritillo de emoción resonó en todo el lugar y el rubio revoltoso volvió a hacer acto de aparición: llevaba un traje de camarera que consistía en un corto vestido negro lleno de holanes y encaje blanco. También llevaba un delantal blanco en forma de corazón y unas calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos.

-¡ME VEO DIVINO CON ESTE TRAJE!- chilló, dando vueltas para que pudieran apreciar como le quedaba. En la cabeza tenía una diadema con holanes blancos que hacía juego con todo el conjunto. -¡¡AAAAH!!- soltó un nuevo gritillo y se acercó hacía donde estaba Britania, quien se quedó paralizado al instante en que tuvo enfrente al chico-. ¡Kiku ya me dijo que vas a trabajar aquí también, así que espero que seamos así como súper amigos!

Britania asintió por cortesía, fingiendo una sonrisa. Podía sentir claramente como el sudor frío recorría toda su espalda.

* * *

Britania y Alfred se retiraron en la tarde, después de haber comido gratis en el lugar. Comprobaron que todo lo que les había dicho Kiku, acerca del restaurante chino que jalaba toda la clientela potencial, era cierto. Así que Britania tenía que iniciar con su trabajo inmediatamente. El japonés le tomó las medidas necesarias para hacerle distintos tipos de trajes (todos los cuales irían con alas, especifico Alfred) y le dijo que sólo tenía que presentarse; él ya se encargaría de tener todo preparado para el día siguiente.

Como el ojiverde se veía un poco ridículo llevando puesta la enorme ropa de Alfred, éste último decidió comprarle un par de pantalones y playeras de su talla. Claro, en esa época había muchas rebajas, pero para poder conseguir la ropa tenías que hacer poco menos que romperle la boca de un codazo a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar la misma prenda que tú. Britania conoció lo que era el "El infierno de las compras", pero al final de día terminó con varias bolsas de ropa en rebaja y Alfred con todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes dados por chicas que había peleado por la ropa que él había escogido para Britania, por que ellas la querían para sus novios o familiares. Claro, él era un héroe y no podía pegarle a las mujeres.

Cuando regresaron al departamento de Alfred, ya había anochecido.

El ojiazul sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería Vash con una escopeta y le haría un hoyo en el estómago, por no tener el dinero de la deuda de la reparación. El ángel estaba tomando un baño, cosa que lo tenía tranquilo ya que así le ahorraba la escena de ver cómo le disparaban.

Alguien tocó la puerta, con suavidad. No había gritos rabiosos ni el clásico ruido seco que se ocasiona cuando cargan una escopeta. Completamente confuso, y ciertamente aliviado, fue a abrir. Obviamente no era Vash, sino su hermanita que llevaba una tarta de manzanas en las manos. La chica se le quedó viendo y enrojeció levemente. Al parecer Alfred no era la persona con la que quería encontrarse.

-Buenas Noches, Señor Jones…- habló tímidamente, con su vocecita- Mi hermano ha cambiado de opinión acerca del pago de hoy; pero espera que le pague en dos semanas, sin falta o tomará medidas drásticas.

El ojiazul suspiró aliviado.

-¡Gracias, Lily! Dile a tu hermano que es muy amable- chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos-. El dinero se lo tendré sin falta en dos semanas, te lo juro…-

La niña sonrió y extendió la tarta hacía el chico.

-Vi que tiene visitas, así que hice esto para ustedes…espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento por hacerla- se apresuró a decir, evitando la mirada del ojiazul. Jones la miró, parpadeando confuso varias veces, pero aceptando de todos modos el regalo. En ese momento, Britania hizo acto de presencia: llevaba puesto el pijama que había usado el día anterior y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. Reparó en la presencia de la pequeña niña en la puerta y se le quedó viendo. Lily, al notar su mirada, se puso de mil colores y se fue de ahí, balbuceando un "Con permiso".

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- preguntaron ambos al mismo, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto.

* * *

El primer día de Britania sin su aureola no había sido tan malo. Tal vez al inicio había pasado por cierta situación… incómoda, pero el resto del tiempo se la había pasado bien. De hecho hasta pensaba que su nuevo trabajo sería divertido, aunque sus compañeros fueran muy extraños. Alfred le había explicado, mientras cenaban la tarta de manzanas hecha por Lily, que él también tenía un trabajo, pero que lo acompañaría al restaurante de Kiku y también lo recogería cuando terminara de trabajar.

Vieron televisión en la sala durante un rato más y sin darse cuenta, el ojiverde quedó dormido, boca abajo, sobre el sillón. Alfred sonrió y busco cobijas para cubrirlo y que no pasara frío durante la noche. Después, él también fue a dormir a su cuarto.

*

A media noche, la sensación de ser aplastado por algo pesado, despertó a Alfred.

-¿Qué diablos…?-

Con dificultad se puso sus lentes y trato de identificar, en la penumbra, el bulto de forma extraña que estaba atravesado en su cama. Por un momento sintió una punzada de pánico, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar, la forma irregular era formada por unas alas: Britania estaba completamente dormido, enroscado como gato, con medio cuerpo (de la cintura hacía abajo) sobre Alfred. Se había cambiado de lugar a la mitad de la noche.

El chico suspiró y acomodó bien al ángel sobre la cama. No quería pagar una cuenta estratosférica de servicio médico si Britania se lastimaba la columna vertebral o algo por el estilo. La cama no era muy grande, así que estaban muy juntos. Lo cubrió bien y se acostó a su lado, disfrutando de la calidez su cuerpo.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

¡Yaaaaay! Esta semana he estado inspirada ¿Será gracias al efecto del medicamento que me he estado tomando? Si, estoy enferma, aunque ya estoy saliendo…, creo XD

Aww, ¡Polonia! Dios, espero que no me haya quedado muy exagerado xD Es un personaje demasiado complejo para mi, lo siento si me quedo muy fail ;O;!

Aahghadghgajkhjdhfjakl Britania aún no dice nada acerca de lo que le paso (Jojojojojo) ¿Quién le quito su aureola? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? En el próximo capitulo sabrán más acerca de esto ;D

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Britania Angel

Alfred F. Jonesx Arthur Kirkland

18 de junio de 2010

Frío y sueño.

Cuando Britania despertó, gracias a que Alfred lo sacudió para hacerlo, no tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Quería seguir durmiendo, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de calidez que las cobijas tenían y no preocuparse por nada más.

-Britania, ¡Anda que se nos hace tarde!- repitió, moviéndolo de nuevo.

El ángel gimoteó inútilmente, dándole un manotazo.

-Nooooooo, déjame dormir…-

Varios minutos de pelea después, Britania salió de la cama, enfadado y adormilado. No prestaba atención a lo que hacía y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la puerta cuando iba a salir del cuarto. Alfred no tenía sueño gracias a las tres tazas de café amargo que ya se había tomado y le ayudó evitándole un chichón en la frente, abriéndole la puerta justo a tiempo.

-Vamos, _Brit_ -

Britania comió un desayuno rápido y ligero, a base de cereal y un poco de yogurt, y ambos salieron del departamento. El ojiverde no entendía el por qué de tanta prisa. Parecía que se habían levantado más temprano que el día anterior, aunque en realidad no había sido así. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado. El frío le caló hasta los huesos cuando salieron y eso lo hizo enfuruñarse aún más. Repitieron el mismo trayecto que el día anterior, aunque llegaron directamente al restaurante japonés en vez de pasar a la cafetería de Mathew. Cuando llegaron, apenas habían pasado unos escasos segundos (después de tocar en la puerta del local) cuando un japonés invadido por el éxtasis les abrió la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos, Alfred-san y Arthur-san! ¡Los he estado esperando!-

Kiku parecía estar drogado. Tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras debajo de éstos, además de que temblaba ligeramente por la emoción. Alfred pudo sentir, por el jalón de su chamarra, como Britania se aferraba a él con un poquito de miedo.

-¡Pero no se queden aquí afuera! ¡Vamos, vamos, pasen!-

Los apresuró a entrar y los llevó a empujones hacía la parte de atrás del restaurante, donde sólo se permitía la entrada a empleados. Aparte de un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, había un cuarto que se asemejaba mucho a un camerino. Tenía un espejo enorme que abarcaba desde el piso hasta el techo y en una esquina, acomodados sobre carritos de tubos deslizables, se encontraban tres hileras de distintos disfraces bastante bien cuidados: cada uno tenía una bolsa de plástico para que no se ensuciaran con polvo y había la distancia suficiente entre cada uno de ellos para evitar que arrugaran.

El japonés jaló emocionado dos carritos, llevándolos hasta donde estaba Britania.

-Estos son tuyos, Arthur-san, puedes escoger el que quieras, los hice especialmente para ti- explicó emocionado.

-Kiku ¿Has dormido algo…?- preguntó Alfred, sorprendido de ver toda la cantidad de trajes. Si el chico apenas había tomado las medidas de Britania el día anterior, eso significaba que había hecho todos esos disfraces durante la noche. Honda lo miró como si le hubiera contado un chiste bastante divertido.

-¿Dormir…? Por supuesto que no- contestó con algo de sorna- ¿Crees que iba a perder el tiempo en dormir, cuando en la noche llegó a mí la inspiración para hacer estos trajes?-

Britania se obligaba a sonreír, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo. Hasta había olvidado que tenía sueño. Jones, en cambio, lo encontraba bastante divertido y emocionante.

-Esta haciendo frío allá afuera, así que tiene que llevar uno que sea calientito- explicó, comenzando a buscar el traje ideal entre todos los que habían. Honda veía emocionado todo mientras que Britania quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-Kiku ¿Estás aquí?- Feliks había llegado y entró al cuarto, topándose con todo el escenario y soltando un chillido al ver toda la ropa- ¡POR DIOS! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?-

Al parecer el japonés nunca había diseñado tantos disfraces para el polaco, por que la expresión de sorpresa en su cara era auténtica. Corrió hacía la ropa y uno a uno fue pasando los ganchos, mirando extasiado cada uno de éstos.

-Buenos días, Feliks-san, esos son los trajes que Arthur-san va a usar…-

La expresión de sorpresa se ensanchó aún más.

-¡¿CÓMO?-

Una aura de mala vibra rodeó al chico, sintiendo claramente como un monstruo de 5 cabezas y tentáculos se apoderaba de sus entrañas, dispuesto a salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y comerse a Arthur de un solo bocado. Britania captó la mirada fulminante del polaco y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, evitando tener contacto visual con el chico.

-¡Aquí está el cosplay ideal!- chilló Alfred, incapaz de leer la pesada atmósfera que se había formado en el lugar, sacando un traje en especial. El ojiverde, al verlo, se quiso morir.

Feliks miró con envidia todos los trajes colgados.

-O sea, todo esto es como que totalmente injusto…-

* * *

Kiku y Feliks salieron del cuarto para dejar que Britania pudiera cambiarse sin problema alguno. Alfred se quedó con él, tenía el disfraz en una mano.

-Vamos, _Brit_, quítate toda la ropa o no te va entrar…-

-¡CALLATE IDIOTAAAAAA!- chilló el ojiverde, alejándose lo más posible de él- ¡NO LO HARÉ!

La verdad es que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por nada. Lo que había elegido Alfred era un sencillo traje tipo frac, sólo que en vez de ser el clásico negro, era de un color azul pastel bastante bonito, con un moño blanco en la camisa, haciendo juego. Tenía dos agujeros en la espalda, para que las alas pudieran pasar sin ningún problema, al fin y al cabo, había sido uno de los requisitos que había pedido Alfred y que Kiku siguió sin preguntar porqué.

-¡Pero si no es tan malo!- exclamó, tratando de acercársele, pero Britania fue más rápido en poner distancia alejándose dos metros de él.

-¡NO…! ¡NUNCA!-

El ojiazul frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba tener que usar la fuerza para someter al ángel, pero el chico había colmado su paciencia.

-Britania, te doy exactamente tres segundos para que voluntariamente te pongas este traje- habló, usando un tono realmente serio- O sino…-

-¿O sino qué?-

-Te lo pondré yo-

El ángel lo retó con la mirada.

3…

2…

1…

Afuera, Kiku y Feliks, quienes estaban preparándose para abrir el restaurante, escucharon gritos, el correteo de unos pasos y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo ser sometido contra el piso.

Diez minutos después, Britania y Alfred salieron del cuarto. El ojiverde, con el traje que tenía puesto, parecía un elegante caballero inglés. El color azul le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía un sombrerito de copa chiquito, de color blanco, que hacía juego como adorno; el sombrerito estaba sujeto con un listón y se encontraba ladeado. Sus alas sobresalían en su espalda y le daban un toque espectacular. Alfred tenía una leve marca rojiza en el pómulo derecho, como si se hubiera golpeado contra algo, pero sonreía muy satisfecho de lo que había hecho.

El japonés y el polaco se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo.

-¡ESTÁS DIVINOOOOOOOOOO!- chilló Feliks, olvidando por completo todos los celos ponzoñosos que había sentido contra él, y mirando con gusto como se veía, abalanzándose contra el chico para abrazarlo. La verdad es que había reflexionado un poco y sabía que sí Arthur atraía a mucha clientela, a él también lo terminarían viendo muchas personas.

Honda sonreía de oreja a oreja, tan satisfecho por el resultado que había obtenido con su esfuerzo, que se podía echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Es hora de empezar…-

* * *

Alfred y Britania estaban en el vestíbulo del edificio. El ángel llevaba cientos de volantes en la mano y se preparaba mentalmente para salir a comenzar con su trabajo; el otro trataba de darle ánimos.

-Lo harás bien,_ Brit_…- habló, revolviendo su cabello con afecto- No te preocupes-

El ojiverde lo miró con enfado.

-Eres un tonto…-

-Sí, bueno…, eso suelen decirme- contestó, con una risita-. En fin, se me hace tarde para abrir la tienda- continuó, mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular-. Me tengo que ir, te veré al rato ¿Sí?-

Britania no contestó nada, sólo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. El ojiazul rió por última vez y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió, yéndose de ahí.

-¡Nos vemos!-

El ojiverde lo siguió con la mirada hasta que, cuando el rubio tomó un autobús, lo perdió de vista.

Alfred trabajaba en una tienda de cómics que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras del restaurante de Kiku. Se hacía veinte minutos de trayecto si se iba caminando, pero como se le había hecho un poco tarde, había tomado el transporte público para llegar en cinco minutos. La tienda no era suya "oficialmente", pero casi lo era. Administraba el negocio bastante bien y las buenas ventas que siempre había lo reflejaban. Gracias a su simpatía, se llevaba bien con los clientes que lo visitaban y claro, tenía ciertos beneficios personales, como estar enterado de las últimas noticias de las publicaciones de cómics y poder disfrutar de los ejemplares antes que nadie.

Oh sí, amaba su trabajo.

Quien odiaba el suyo era Britania.

El ojiverde seguía en el vestíbulo del edificio, tratando de darse valor para salir a la calle y repartir volantes, pero no podía. Tenía clavadas las piernas al piso y éstas no le respondían para nada. Además, parecía que el estómago se le había llenado de toneladas de plomo.

-_Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo_- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez ¡Vamos! Antes se había enfrentado a cosas peores y tal vez así, estando en la calle, podía encontrarse con el imbécil que le había robado su aureola. Cuando lo encontrara, lo iba a golpear hasta matarlo, eso era algo definitivo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, respiro hondo y tomó el valor suficiente para salir. El aire frío le pegó de lleno en la cara, pero no le afectó. El traje era calientito y eso lo ayudaba a soportar las inclemencias del clima en el exterior.

Temblando ligeramente de miedo, se paró justo a la mita de la acera. La gente pasaba a su lado sin hacerle mucho caso, aunque algunos llegaban a dirigirle miradas de desaprobación al pasar a su lado. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se sentía como un completo imbécil, e inició con su trabajo.

-¡Ojo de gato! ¡El mejor restaurante japonés del rumbo!- habló, tratando de darle un toque agradable a su voz, aunque sonaba un poco quebrada a causa del nerviosismo. Extendía los volantes y se los ofrecía a las personas que iban pasando- ¡Precios agradables y excelente servicio! ¡No hay mejor lugar para pasar un rato con los amigos!-

Algunas personas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad y tomaron el volante que el chico les ofrecía por cortesía. Britania se sentía muy aliviado de que no lo ignoraran por completo, cosa que lo animó a continuar con su trabajo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas habían pasado unos quince minutos cuando escuchó gritar a una chica.

-¡Oh, Gilbert, mira!-

De entre la gente que pasaba, una muchacha de unos veintitrés años, que vestía con un coqueto vestido a pesar del frío, se acercó a él. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que la acompañaba, también lo hizo, aunque de mala gana.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- saludó efusivamente la chica, con tanta naturalidad, que parecía que se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Su rostro se acercó demasiado al de Britania, quien se quedó paralizado y sólo atinó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Ella soltó una risita.

-Lo siento, Yo soy Elizaveta Héderváry- siguió, sonando muy alegre-. Perdona que te pregunte esto, pero ¿Quién te hizo ese traje? Es muy bonito…, las alas especialmente están muy bien hechas- reconoció, acercándosele aún más.

Britania trató de contestar, pero la cercanía con el rostro de la chica lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Además, no era el único que encontraba desagradable ese gesto. El chico que la acompañaba veía todo con gesto ceñudo.

-Deja en paz al crío, Elizaveta, suficiente es que tenga puesto ese traje tan ridículo, no lo hostigues más…-

-¿Pero qué dices, Gilbert?- preguntó la chica con sorna y tono malicioso- ¡Quiero hablar con la persona que hizo este traje, para hacerte uno igualito a ti!-

* * *

Pasaba ya del medio día.

En su cafetería, Mathew tomaba un ligero descanso de su trabajo. Estaba sentado en una mesa, justo al lado de la ventana, tomando una taza de té de manzanilla. Le gustaba el olor de la infusión y disfrutaba de ese momento de tranquilidad… aunque su mente no lo estaba tanto. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, la presencia del amigo de Alfred le había causado cierto sentimiento de desconcierto. Tenía la sensación de que antes ya había hablado con Arthur en algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde ni cuando… esa impresión de incertidumbre era bastante molesta. Tratando inútilmente de recordar, un ruido sordo y bastante audible lo sacó de sus pensamientos, irrumpiendo por completo su "momento de tranquilidad". Sobresaltado, miró hacía el lugar donde había provenido el ruido: la acera de enfrente.

Un local, que días antes había sido una boutique de ropa, estaba siendo remodelado. El ruido había sido provocado por una pared demolida, de la cual ahora sólo quedaban escombros en el piso. Mathew no sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que con todo ese escándalo, su "momento de tranquilidad" había quedado arruinado.

* * *

En el "Ojo de gato", Kiku Honda veía con los ojos vidriosos, detrás del mostrador, la gente que había en su local. Si bien el lugar no estaba lleno a reventar, si había más gente de la que solía haber después de que el restaurante chino le robara toda su clientela. Al parecer, Arthur estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y sólo era cuestión de que se pasará la voz, más un poco de tiempo, para que el lugar se volviera realmente popular.

Feliks era el único mesero del lugar, pero se las arreglaba el solo. Con gracia y porte elegante, servía todos los pedidos e interactuaba con los clientes, disfrutando de las miradas que captaba con su nuevo traje de sirvienta. Tal vez no era tan lindo y adorable como "Arthur", pero sabía sacarle provecho a sus atributos.

-Kiku… aquí está la orden de la mesa tres…- Una voz pastosa y acompasada, detrás de su espalda, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-volteó- ¡Gracias, Heracles-san!-. Un chico de cabello castaño y párpados levemente caídos le extendía una charola con distintos platos-. Perdona que este tan distraído-se disculpó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El otro chico no le dijo nada, sólo lo siguió viendo con esa expresión de sueño. Heracles era el cocinero del restaurante "Ojo de Gato" y su comida era buena, aunque a veces, en algunos platillos, era demasiado condimentada. El japonés miró el reloj y se sorprendió.

-¡Hace quince minutos inició el descanso de Arthur-san!- exclamó algo abochornado, yéndose de ahí- ¡No me había dado cuenta, el tiempo se me ha ido volando…!-

Cuando Britania lo vio, un par de minutos más tarde, suspiró aliviado. Estaba cansadísimo y sus tripas rugían de hambre. Además el frío ya le había entumecido la cara por completo. El japonés se disculpó muchas veces, completamente apenado, y le sirvió un plato enorme de Ramen (tenía comida gratis incluida en su rato de descanso) para compensarlo. El ángel, que se había sentado en una mesa que quedaba justo en una esquina del restaurante, devoró el plato en cuestión de minutos mientras varias chicas lo miraban, con una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

* * *

El ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo en la tienda de cómics donde trabajaba Alfred. Eran las dos y media de la tarde y ya había hecho todos sus deberes: acomodar los nuevos números en las estanterías, hacer el inventario, limpiar el local y revisar todas las cuentas. Ahora sólo le quedaba cuidar su local y vigilar a los clientes…, aunque eso no era muy necesario: sólo habían dos chicos discutiendo todo lo que había pasado en el nuevo número de Spiderman. Sonrió y miró su reloj una vez más. Faltaba hora y media para recoger a Britania del trabajo y así regresar juntos a casa.

* * *

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto de verdad, Arthur-san- se disculpó por enésima vez el japonés, haciendo una reverencia, después de que Britania había terminado de comer. El chico estaba abochornado de verdad. El otro sólo sonrió apenadamente desde su lugar.

-No hay problema, Kiku- contestó, sintiéndose incómodo- El punto es que ya comí, ya no importa…-

Honda soltó un largo suspiro, agradecido de que su torpeza fuera perdonada. El ángel se levantó de la mesa y tomó un nuevo fajo de volantes para repartir

-Bueno, es hora de seguir trabajando…- habló, mucho más animado. La comida le había sentado de maravilla y sus fuerzas habían sido renovadas al máximo. El japonés le dirigió una mirada de ánimo al verlo salir del restaurante.

Britania se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar hasta el lobby, pero un chico, salido de la nada, le cortó el paso justo en el pasillo. El muchacho tenía rasgos orientales y un curioso rulo sobresalía demasiado de entre su cabello castaño. Britania se quedó estático, sorprendido por el acto, y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo…?-

El castaño no le respondió. Se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios, fijándose en su atuendo. Hizo como que ahogaba una risa con unos tosidos falsos y se hizo a un lado. Susurró algo en un idioma que Britania no entendió y se fue de ahí, dejando al pobre ángel con un sentimiento de incomodidad bastante intenso.

El resto de su horario laboral fue bastante desagradable. No tanto por como la gente lo trataba (Que hasta eso, muchos le sonreían con ganas cuando tomaban el volante que ofrecía) sino por el encuentro que había tenido con ese chico oriental. Le había dejado un sabor de boca tan amargo, que no se pudo quitar con nada. De hecho, se sentía más desdichado que cuando había iniciado a trabajar. Apenas se alegró cuando vio llegar a Alfred quien, a pesar de sus pocas luces, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Te pasa algo, _Brit_?- le preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado- Te veo bastante decaído…-

-No me pasa nada- respondió el otro chico a regañadientes-. Es sólo que ya estoy muy cansado – mintió.

Ambos fueron al "Ojo de gato". En lo que Britania se cambiaba de ropa, Alfred lo esperaba en la entrada del restaurante. Pudo notar, con una sonrisita en el rostro, que el lugar estaba más lleno que cómo lo había visto el día anterior. Al parecer, Britania había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

En la trastienda, el ojiverde se cambió lo más rápido que pudo de ropa. Estaba fastidiado y quería irse lo más lejos de ahí. Salió de ahí ya cambiado, dejando el traje colgado y cubierto en su bolsa especial. En la entrada pudo ver que Alfred y Kiku platicaban animadamente y dejaron de hablar cuando él llegó hasta donde estaban.

-Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo el día de hoy, Arthur-san- habló el japonés con una sincera sonrisa-. Espero que no te moleste si te doy esto para compensar mi torpeza por lo que paso en tu hora de descanso- agregó, un poco abochornado, mostrándole una bolsa atiborrada de distintos contenedores, llenos de comida.

El ojiverde estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirle que no era necesario, pero Alfred soltó una exclamación de emoción y tomó la bolsa, muy sonriente.

-¡Genial! ¡Así no tendré que preparar la cena!-

Alfred y Britania se despidieron, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a casa. El americano sonreía muy feliz por la "comida gratis" que había recibido y, como el día anterior, sujetaba al menor de la mano para evitar que la marea de gente que circulaba por la calle no lo apartara de su lado. La tarde era fría y húmeda hasta cierto punto, así que su mente divagaba en los sabores que pronto disfrutaría en su cómoda y cálida casa, junto con el menor como compañía, cosa que lo hizo sonreír aún más. No es que el ojiverde fuera alguien muy especial para él, se apresuró a pensar, sino que era genial tener con quien pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando. Además, el ángel no se iba a quedar a su lado para siempre, sólo era un visitante ocasional y no tenía por qué encariñarse con él… vamos, ni siquiera era humano, tenía que tratarlo más con respecto ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, eran completamente diferentes.

Sintiendo un extraño apretujón en el estómago, volteó a ver al menor con aprehensión, encontrándolo completamente enfuruñado, mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-_Brit_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó algo preocupado-Pareces disgustado desde hace rato…

-Es el frío- contestó el otro, restándole importancia-. Es muy molesto- gruñó. Aunque era otra mentira. Todavía seguía enfadado por lo que había pasado con el tipo que se había burlado de él. Se sentía estúpido por darle tanta importancia a un asunto tan trivial como ese y no poder olvidarlo. El ojiazul, que no era muy inteligente para leer la atmósfera, tampoco era tan imbécil para no notar que algo ahí estaba mal, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que no era bueno para hablar y arreglar cosas. El bueno era Matthew. Apretando más la mano de Britania tomó rumbo para ir directo a la cafetería del chico.

Cuando llegaron, apenas habían pasado del filo de la entrada cuando el ojiazul los vio llegar.

-¡Alfred! ¡Arthur!- saludó muy sonriente- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Desean comer algo aquí?-

Los aludidos regresaron el saludo con un gesto de la mano y una ligera sonrisa. Britania se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar; se suponía que Alfred ya tenía algo para cenar. El otro, en cambio, parecía querer tomarle la palabra al chico.

-Claro que si, _Marvin_, aunque yo me conformo con un buen café y unas rosquillas. A _Arthie_ seguro le gustará el té que le trajiste la otra vez.

Mathew le dirigió una mirada llena de exasperación al chico, por haberle cambiado una vez más el nombre, pero aún así obedeció sin decir nada.

-¿No crees que estás rayando en la glotonería?- preguntó Britania cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesita donde Mathew había estado a media tarde, al lado de la ventana-. Suficiente es con la comida que nos dio Kiku.

El americano sonrió indulgentemente.

-No venimos exactamente por la comida, Britania. Sé que algo te esta molestando y me gustaría que platicáramos. _Melvin_ es bueno con eso de dar consejos…- habló. Pero Britania no lo escuchó para nada. Toda su atención se había centrado en un muchacho rubio que estaba del otro lado de la calle, justo en el local que estaban remodelando.

Entonces, pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Britania se levantó de su silla tan rápido que pareció que le habían dado una descarga eléctrica. Salió disparado a la calle sin fijarse en los coches que pasaban y un estruendoso ruido de platos estrellarse contra el piso inundó todo el lugar.

Britania sintió el golpe del frío en la cara mientras un brusco jalón por la parte trasera del cuello lo detenía de su abrupta carrera justo a tiempo, cortándole la respiración por un par de segundos y haciéndolo caer al frío piso de la acera de sentón. Quiso soltarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban enterrando sus uñas con fuerza mientras se retorcía frenéticamente. Casi parecía que le estaba dando un ataque.

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- chilló una voz a sus espaldas. Britania reaccionó por un momento y volteó a ver a su opresor: Mathew, con los lentes tan torcidos que casi le daban un aspecto gracioso, lo miraba asustado.

-¡S-Suéltame!- exigió el menor, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo por liberarse, pero era inútil. Matthew, a pesar de tener toda la pinta de debilucho, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado. Segundos después, Alfred salió del restaurante y lo ayudó a sujetar a Britania. Estaban armando todo un escándalo a causa de los gritos y la gente que pasaba por ahí los volteaba a ver como si estuvieran locos.

-Je, disculpen. Mi amigo está teniendo una crisis- habló Alfred, cubriéndole la boca a Britania con una mano para evitar que siguiera gritando, tratando de sonar muy tranquilo para quitarle importancia al asunto-. No esta acostumbrado a la gente y… ya saben, ja, se pone nervioso.

Hizo un esfuerzo junto con Mathew y llevaron al ángel de nuevo al interior de la cafetería. Britania, completamente inmovilizado, sólo podía ver con los ojos llenos de terror y odio como aquel idiota, el que le había quitado su preciada aureola, sonreía muy alegre mientras abordaba un lujoso automóvil, acompañado de una chica y completamente ajeno a todo lo que había pasado justo del otro lado de la calle, y se marchaba de ahí.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

OMGGGGG… *comienza a dar vueltas en el piso*

El villano ha aparecido ¿Quién será? :0 He de admitir que estoy divida entre dos candidatos y no sé elegir a uno *fail* XD No diré nombres pero son los que siempre "dividen" el UsaxUk XDDD ¡Diablos! *Sigue rodando por el piso* Espero decidirme pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen las incoherencias por favor. Dato curioso: este capitulo es para celebrar que el 25 de Junio (Sí, el mismo día que murió Michael Jackson, LOL) cumplo un año de conocer Hetalia :D

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga, Deb-Deb (Bueno, yo la llamo así xD) por que la quiero mucho :D~ Espero que todo este mejor ya ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
